A Strange New Foe
by 12342x12342
Summary: Rorschach is faced with an almost equally deranged enemy. First story EVER so please review Also has "F" word in it once.
1. Prologue

The man sighed as he cleaned off his axe. The blood from another man's slit throat was splattered all over the dismal New York city alleyway. The knife-man looked over his handy-work with a morbid happiness. He thought, "This'll get that little fucker Rorschach's attention." He finished cleaning his ax and walked off down the alley and into an apartment complex.

_Rorschach's Journal. January 19, 1976_

_Cold today. Streets icy from recent rains and freezes. Found decapitated corpse in alleyway this morning. Gruesome murder, not professional. No signs of struggle. Could tell mans head had been cut off with some sort of crude tool. Not sharp knife, skin to torn up. Have not seen murder like this before. Will begin investigation tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter I

The two men dragged Rorschach's limp body out of the bar and into an alley. One of them brandished a knife menacingly and held it up between Rorschach's thighs. While the other man watched the door the other man attempted to start his grisly work. Rorschach leapt lightly to his feet and quickly turned the knife into the surprised man's throat. He left it there and stalked toward the other man's cowering form.

"Should not have attempted to mutilate me. Very bad."

"Damn man, i thought your ass was dead! I was just watchin' the door man!"

"Perhaps could work something out... Murder in alley three days ago. Small man, head severed. What do you know?"

"Oh shit man! I don't know! That fucker came in the bar one, maybe two times! Didn't say nothin'! Just sat himself there and looked ad some poor guy for a few minutes! Don't kill me man, c'mon!"

"Not worth my time."

"Oh thank you so damn much I can-"

WHOOMP! Rorschach's foot stamped down on his head with a sickening crack. He felt his neck.

"Hurm... Should find lead on murdered man..."

**Urgent News Bulletin: Another Man Found in Alley, Missing Head**

This man, identified by the NYPD as a certain Robert Carter, was found between two apartment building late last night with injuries similar to Thursday's grisly murder of an unidentified male. Further details to come soon.

"Oh God, what the hell is going on in this city?" Daniel Drieberg wondered to himself as he pulled himself up into the Owl-ship's driving compartment.

_(Authors Note: This story is about the man who was murdered, not the murderer. I realized it could be confusing since only a few characters have names yet. And Daniel is not in the next chapter, he comes in later.)_


	3. Chapter II

The man threw a right hook at Rorschach, who ducked under it and grabbed his arm. He pushed forward on the elbow, breaking the bone. The man cried out in agony and fell to the ground, a bone jutting out of his useless arm.

"Three murders, all happening within past week. All committed in same way. Need information."

"Screw you you bastard! I'd rather die than tell you anything! You killed my brother! Eat shit and die!"

Rorschach mumbled to himself and took the man's switchblade from his pocket.

"You will die, just a matter of how. Could either tell me what I need, then die quickly. Or, could cut open stomach and burn intestines on lap. Your choice."

"You wouldn't," the man said unconvincingly, "your not even that crazy!"

Rorschach made a small cut on the mans stomach.

Half an hour and several bloody towels later, Rorschach had the information he wanted.

"Hurm... Jacob Armaldo... WIll have to pay a visit."

__

_Rorschach's Journal, January 26 1976_

_Found man who knew something about incident in bar. After torture was revealed other man came in asking about same thing. Name given as Jacob Armaldo. Will go back tomorrow to find more._

__

Jacob Armaldo was sitting in his cab when he saw a man waving him over. He pulled up and the man got in. The front seat.

"Drive."

He drove.

"Heard you were in Happy Harry's a few days ago. Asking strange questions about strange people. Why?"

".....I think I might have seen the guy......"

Jacob's heart thumped against his chest at a mile a minute while Rorschach scribbled in his journal.

"Still does not explain reasons for visiting bar. Could have gone to authorities."

Jacob took a puff out of his inhaler and continued shakily.

"Well I figured," he paused and looked at Rorschach, "I figured if I actually brought the guy in myself I might get a reward or something. So I tried to figure out who he was. Listen, it was the first one I didn't know that he would go this far. Life's hard, I'm working three jobs supporting three different families, gimme' a break."

"Hurm.....what were findings?"

"Well, I thought one guy might have been him....but I don't know."

"Name."

"I think it was something like, Albert Gelb or something."

"Pull over."

He did.

Rorschach got out and walked off into an alley.

Jacob sighed in relief and called a number on his car phone. A gruff voice answered.

"Yo**u** **ca**n c**o**m**e** get y**ou**r w**or**thl**e**ss** lit**tl**e** **f**a**mil**y now J**a**co**b**."

"Oh thank God I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

After hanging up the phone, the axman turned to the two small children and pregnant whore tied up behind him. He finished sharpening his ax.

__

**Urgent News Bulletin: Axman Strikes Again!**

Three more victims turned up in a worn down townhouse yesterday. Wounds exactly a like the other murders had separated the victims from their heads. The corpse of one Jacob Armaldo was found next to them, killed with a self inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Armaldo was a New York City taxi driver. The victims are believed to be his family.

__

Rorschach entered Daniel Drieberg's house from the window. After searching his house and finding no one, he sat at the kitchen table and waited for him to come home.


	4. Chapter III

Daniel Drieberg was returning from a dinner-meeting with his editor. She was changing everything about his ornithology book. He wanted barn owls, she wanted barred owls. It was a hugely time consuming and tedious process. So when he entered his key into the lock on his front door the last thing he wanted was to find his kitchen raided and his window broken. He left his box of leftover spaghetti on his table along with his keys and prepared for a fight. he rose his fists and walked into his living room.

"Hello Daniel."

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief and his body released all of its tension.

"Jesus Rorschach, you've got to stop coming in like this. I gave you that key for a reason."

"Irrelevant Daniel. Need your help with something. Serious string of murders in Manhattan area recently. Have probably heard on news."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to rub away his headache. It didn't work.

"I thought you were finished with me man. The last thing we did together was Underboss like a year ago. After that you got pretty distant."

"Was not Underboss that changed me Daniel. But that is besides point. Need transportation and information. Cannot cover all of New York alone. Need Owlship....and you."

Thinking Rorschach was playing some sort of joke on him, Daniel was cautious to continue. Could this really even be him? He never asked for, or even wanted his help before this. Their partnership was only one of convenience.

"Really? I mean, umm... I'd love to help pal."

"Thank you Daniel. Will begin search tomorrow. Research man named Robert Carter. Will see you tomorrow."

"Hey wait up! I can do that right now. The police gave me access to all of their files so I could help with the gang problem. If they know anything about this Robert Carter, it won't be just them for long.

"Hurm..."

Just then a report flashed up on the t.v. screen, the bright police lights almost completely illuminating the room.

__

_This is Alicia Martinez reporting with Channel Seven News. Another victim of the murderer writers are now dubbing "The Axman" was recently found outside of Adrian Veidt's condominium. The former vigilante has declined to comment but authorities say that Mr. Veidt had nothing to do with the murders. Although a clear suspect has yet to emerge, the police have told me they have several leads._

__

Rorschach turned away from the screen and began to walk down into Daniel's workshop.

Daniel followed him down, almost chuckling to himself about the dullness and lack of creativity that the reporters put into the murderer's name. Then he realized how bad things actually were when the people payed to fabricate these things had so many killers like these, that even they lost interest.

He made sure to lock the workshop door behind him.

**Author's Note: I know it's not that good, but I needed to get this investigation underway. I've been building this up for a while and I hope Daniel's personality and actions weren't to out of character. So yeah, next chapter they talk with Adrian Veidt for a little while. And to continue I wan at least 2 reviews. Is that really to much to ask?**


End file.
